


Never Happen

by Frostfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/pseuds/Frostfire





	Never Happen

So McCoy’s having a hard time focusing, here. Which is not _surprising_ , considering his situation, but—it’s hard to take it all in. Jim is in front of him, kissing hot and wet and dirty, nothing held back, like Jim always kisses. Like Jim’s kissed him before, now and then. Never like _this_ , though, because Spock—fucking _Spock_ —is behind him, hot dry Vulcan skin sliding along his back, flicker of tongue against the back of his neck, sharp teeth against his spine. Fingers low on his stomach, and he groans. Spock bites him again and leans to his left to kiss Uhura. _Uhura_ , for fuck’s sake, who’s small and slim and has a hand sliding over his ass, a little frown of concentration between her eyebrows, even while she opens her mouth to Spock.

Jesus _God_.

 

It started like this:

“Jim,” said McCoy, feeling strangled, “can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, Bones,” said Jim cheerfully, and they stepped into the head. Where, of course, McCoy couldn’t figure out what to say.

“Look, Bones,” said Jim after a minute of silence, “I know it’s what you want. You talk about it when you’re drunk _all the time_. I _got_ you drunk last month just to make sure you hadn’t changed your mind about it. I know you think they’re hot. So get over yourself and let’s do this.”

“But _Spock_?” said McCoy. He couldn’t even picture it. He didn’t want to—“ _Spock_?”

“He likes you, Bones,” said Jim. “He thinks you’re,” his mouth quirked, “fascinating. He’s always staring at you, don’t tell me you never noticed.”

“I thought he was trying to dissect his way through my _illogical_ behavior,” McCoy muttered.

“Yeah,” said Jim. “He thinks it’s hot.”

“He does not,” said McCoy.

“It’s like—exotic, for him. Kinky.” Jim grinned.

McCoy rubbed his forehead. “And how the hell did you convince Uhura?”

Jim sighed. “You guys are friends. She didn’t take a ton of convincing.”

Which—okay, yeah, he and Uhura had had a couple of lunches together, talked a little; she’d really warmed up to him after he got her through that plague on Thaligon IV, and he—well, he liked her. Thought she was pretty. Liked the way she told Jim off. Wouldn’t say no if she offered, and here she was offering, right? And if she came as a matched set with her boyfriend, well, the more the merrier, right?

The more the merrier. God. Jim was _right_ , was the thing; he’d always wanted to have an orgy, and even more so after he became friends with Jim, who (only very occasionally, but _still_ ) actually _did_ have orgies. He’d just never thought—

But it was happening like this, so fine. Time to man up. “Okay,” he said. “Yeah, okay.” He shook his head. “Thank you.”

Jim beamed. “Happy birthday, Bones.”

 

So now he’s here, having eventually gotten over the sheer mindless fucking _shock_ of this actually happening to him, fucking three other people. Christ.

He has Spock laid out on the bed, just so he can keep an eye on him, appreciate that Commander fucking Spock is naked and lying here, thighs fallen open just slightly, watching him with the same stare he always has. And _hard_ , dick flushed yellow-green and lying against his stomach. He’s pretty like this, which is just a bizarre thought to have about Spock, but it’s true. McCoy’s kneeling over him, and he leans down to run his tongue up Spock’s hip, lick across the lower abdomen, take the head of his dick in his mouth. When he lifts his head, Spock’s eyes are closed, and Uhura has stretched out next to him, is whispering something in his ear. McCoy watches Spock’s muscles clench, his head tip a little further back. Jim kisses his shoulder, flashes him that grin, and stretches out on Spock’s other side.

“Here for your pleasure, Bones,” says Jim, and goddamn if McCoy doesn’t have to close his eyes and breathe to keep from coming right there.

 

He sort of wishes he could fuck them all at once, but the human body is what it is, so he ends up buried inside Uhura, holy fucking _God_ ; she grins and wraps her legs around him and says into his ear, “I’ll give you twenty credits if you can make Kirk beg for it by the end of the evening—oh, wow, you feel _good_ ,” and clenches around him.

“Don’t need to pay me for that,” he says back, pushing forward into that wet tight hotness—and she thinks _he_ feels good?

Jim and Spock are sprawled next to them, Spock pinning Jim to the bed and kissing him, holding him still. It’s a nice view, and he watches while he thrusts, and eventually he can’t take it any more— _three other people_ in bed with him, and he’s only touching _one_ , although, God, the silk of her skin—and gets an arm around Uhura, shifts his weight a little. She gets what he’s doing, holds onto him with arms and legs, and he shifts them both up toward the headboard, and about a foot to the left.

“Hey,” says Jim, twisting out of the kiss.

“Hey,” says McCoy, and has to stop for a second to appreciate Uhura’s mouth. “—hey. Suck on these.” And he presses two fingers against Jim’s mouth.

Jim opens for him, tonguing the fingers, getting them good and wet, and McCoy loses himself for a minute, Uhura silky-sweet around him and under him, Jim’s tongue hot and familiar, but finally he pulls the fingers out and takes a break from kissing Uhura. He leans over.

Spock opens his mouth for McCoy’s tongue, head tilting to accommodate, beautiful, and McCoy reaches down and presses hard between his cheeks.

Spock makes a noise that McCoy will be remembering at inappropriate times for the rest of his _life_ , and bites McCoy’s tongue. “Hey,” says McCoy sharply, pulling back.

Spock breathes deep. “I apologize.” He breathes again; McCoy is willing to bet that he’d be panting if he were human. There’s another second’s pause, and then he says, voice low, “Please continue.”

Uhura makes a noise at that, and he can feel her contracting around him; Jim grins, leans in toward her. “Think that’s hot?” he says. “Like the idea of your boyfriend being fucked? Because I—”

Spock kisses him, fingers tipping his head back toward him, holding on hard enough to dent the flesh. McCoy starts working his fingers in and grins down at Uhura; she smiles back, and he leans down again.

 

Eventually, he fucks Spock. It’s amazing. He had no fucking idea that Spock would be like this, that he’d clench and shudder around McCoy’s cock, that he’d clutch white-knuckled at Uhura’s hand, that he’d kiss Jim like he needs to, like Jim is air and he’s drowning, underneath McCoy.

“Fuck,” says McCoy, watching it all, fucking into that slick Vulcan heat. “Fuck, _Spock_.”

 

Jim is last. McCoy has clenched his teeth and hauled himself back from coming five or six times already, and Spock and Uhura are curled up together, sated, watching, while McCoy twines his fingers through Jim’s hair and says, “Suck me off.”

Jim’s mouth is fucking sinful, always has been, and McCoy fucks into it gently, holding Jim still, watching him take it. Jim’s eyes flutter closed, he swallows around McCoy’s cock, he moans softly. McCoy is panting, right on the edge; it’s absolutely fucking perfect, and it only gets better and better and better until he shudders and comes in the heat of Jim’s mouth, eyes watering, fingers clenching. Jim sucks him through it, right up until it’s about to be too much, and pulls off.

McCoy lets himself fall back to lie on the bed, pressed up against Spock and Uhura, feeling Jim crawl up to his other side. He turns his head, lets Jim kiss him, tastes himself on Jim’s tongue.

“Thanks,” he says, finally.

Jim smiles against his mouth. “My pleasure.”

  
_end_   



End file.
